The Middle Child
by InsanelyCrimson
Summary: AU where the Cold family never existed and planet Vegeta never got blown up; King Vegeta is behind the tyranny and demands a handful of slaves from the worlds his warriors purge. Bardock has visons he can't believe, his daughter's power increases tremendously, and the Z fighters wind up as slaves for the king and prince of all Saiyans. Goku is evil and Broly has a twin!


Background: An Alternate Universe where the Cold Family never existed, and planet Vegeta never got blown up; King Vegeta is the brains of the tyranny that gets spread over his race. He has his people purge worlds for prices unimaginable to the beings own minds, and asks for a handful of slaves that deemed worthy of his presence. Bardock lands on planet Vegeta with the power to see into the future, and his predictions seem very ludicrous to him. He's not sure if it's really visions he's seeing, or if it's just his mind showing him what he really wants to see happen. Either way he finds that it's a false image. Or is it really?

CH1: The Arrival of A New Hope or A Complete Disaster?

"Stop..." A Saiyan child softly called out. The child was no more than ten years old, and was being pummeled to the dirt ground by two other kids who were older than her. They laughed as one held onto her tail in a tight grip. "What's wrong sis? You were so full of energy before, now you're totally helpless!" He cackled. This young boy went by the name of Raditz; age thirteen and a very spiteful Saiyan boy. Another boy, the same age as he, was getting slightly anxious about who might witness what they were doing. He looked around for anyone who was most likely around their area, and tried to reason with his friend. "Come on Raditz, just finish her before your father or mother come and see. I don't wanna be ratted out by your old timers." He went by the name of Turles, always wanting things to go his way and never wanting to be told what to do. He's at an age where he believes the world is his oyster and no one can boss him around. Not even the king himself.

Raditz made a 'pfft' sound at his friend's cowardly statement, and turned to look at him directly in the eye. "They won't do anything. Father is out on a mission and mother is pregnant with my baby brother. She's in bed resting and hasn't gotten up a lot lately." He explained. Turles wasn't convinced. "I don't care. If we're found out, our goose is cooked! Just drop her and we'll come back later alright?" Raditz groaned and looked at his sister who went limp from the firm grip he had on her tail. He rolled his charcoal like eyes and said "Fine." Then reluctantly relinquished his grasp. The girl fell to the ground and didn't move an inch. She grunted while Turles began to walk ahead of Raditz. Raditz looked back at his younger sibling and smirked devilishly; he looked back at Turles and trotted after him.

The child sniffled as she attempted to regain her composure; pushing herself up with weak arms as they trembled from the current event. She whimpered from the slight pain she received, but pulled herself out of her current position so she was on her feet. She dusted herself off and stared down as she willed herself not to cry. _I'm a Saiyan...Saiyans don't cry. _She thought. She wiped the tears that welled up inside her eyelids, and started to walk along the path she set for herself.

The whelp decided to stop for a moment before going any further, to look at the blood red sky of planet Vegeta. She wondered when her father would return home. He promised he would train her until he believed she was strong enough to stand up to Raditz. He hasn't been back for a week since his departure. King Vegeta sent him to planet Kanassa to purge the world of its inhabitants, and to steal their secrets of looking into the future. She hoped he was alright and not in some horrible sort of mess. The kid couldn't stand their tyrant of a king. She never understood why he had to be so cruel to the people of other planets. She heard rumors that someone of her race was meant to take down Earth next for a very reasonable price, and that they would bring back new slaves for the king and prince. That's what they always do on planet Vegeta. Purge worlds and spare only a handful of the cleared planet's natives so they could be put to work for the royals own needs. The youngling sighed and wished there was a way she could end his reign of terror, or at least leave the planet.

The child approached her home within minutes and was welcomed to the sound of her mother's harsh cries. She bolted inside the house and noticed her mother seemed to be in tremendous pain and agony. Sweat rolled down the woman's face as she glared daggers at the young child that stood there bewildered. "Get...me to the medical center..._now_ Fara!" She shouted. The ten year old known as Fara jumped from fear, but rushed to her mother's side nonetheless. Scared shitless she was, but she brought her shaking mother down to the medical facility where all Saiyan infants were born. Her mother, screaming in her ear on the way there to go faster than she already was. "I'm going as fast as I can damn it!" Fara blurted out, but then quickly realized who it was she was talking to. She clamped her mouth shut as her mother looked like she wanted to kill anything that was near her, or pissed her off. Whichever worked best. "Watch your fucking mouth you brat! And hurry the hell up!" Her mother normally isn't this bitchy. She's usually kind and sweet, but when it comes to child bearing, she's a beast, as most women are. She couldn't blame her mother for what it does to her hormones, but god did she ever hate being yelled at like that!

Fara sighed in relief once she made it to the building in time, but she was worried for her mother still. She didn't know anything about pregnancies and what they could do, for all she knew her poor mother could die from this. An elderly man named Kra came to take her mother away, and brought her into a room. She was about to protest but after hearing her blood curdling screams, she decided against it.

Fara bit her lip until it bled. She waited outside in utter worry for her mother's delivery to be done with. She hoped that when her younger brother arrived that he wouldn't be as evil as most of the Saiyan race. She hoped he would thrive to be a hero instead of an asshole like Raditz. She desired for her younger brother to do what she couldn't, but she didn't get her hopes up just yet. She would wait until he was old enough to process information thoroughly and then start putting high hopes for the boy when she felt the time was right.

As hours pass, Fara dozed off. She waited too long for the kid to come and she couldn't stay awake long enough for the arrival. Suddenly, the sound of a crying babe enters through her sensitive ears. The hell was that? She woke up, her eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a man in a white cloak. "Are you Fara?" He asked. Fara nodded and sat up slowly; rubbing her eyes so she could get the excess sleep that piled up. The man helped her stand and led her into the room where her mother sat peacefully and non threatening anymore. She held the baby boy in her arms and smiled sweetly at him as he slept. The man knocked on the open door and allowed Fara inside. "Company ." He stated. Fara walked over to her mother cautiously, not wanting to disturb her newborn brother. Her heart began to flutter, she felt...strange looking at the new life that'd been brought into the world. What was she feeling? Was it happiness? Excitement? Well, whatever it was she surely liked it.

She stared intentionally close at him, and his little nose moved, indicating he was going to sneeze. She backed up slowly, not wanting to get caught in the movement of bacteria particles. It was a false alarm though but his eyes opened just by his own stirring. Riyuya smiled. She watched her daughter look at the infant with such curiosity and endearment. Fara noticed the child had his father's hair, as did she. They could pass for twins were it not for their age difference and skin tone. Her skin was the same color as her father's whereas her baby brother's skin was the same as his mother's. She looked at her mother with a questioning look. "What's his name?" She asked. Riyuya grinned and looked down at the baby. "Kakarot." She said softly as she brushed away part of his hair out of his face, which only came back down in the same position.

The baby called Kakarot looked up at his mother and sister with glittery black eyes. His face was so pudgy as was his arms and legs. The tip of his tail showed just a little outside of the blanket he was wrapped inside of. His eyes wandered around the room, wondering where he was and how he got there. He wondered who the people around him were, and what they were. He wondered what he was and who it was that was holding him. He started to laugh at the woman who held him and reached for her face to touch it. Riyuya shed a tear, but hid it quickly as she didn't want anyone to see. Fara however, noticed it. She said nothing of it though considering a Saiyan's pride is important. She merely smiled at her little brother and played with his small hands, making him giggle and love the attention.

"Riyuya, we need to take him now." Kra's voice interrupted. Riyuya nodded slowly at the old man, and had Fara let go of her younger brother, much to her dissatisfaction. She wanted to be with him longer before they took him away.

Riyuya sighed and looked at her daughter. "Thank you...Fara. I know without your father here, you must have been scared out of your mind. And your brother should have been here. He was meant to watch over the family until your father got back home, but Bardock's been gone for a whole week. I'm sorry you had to deal with my mood swings and handle things on your own. You really are a pretty good sister." she admitted. Fara looked at her mother as her eyes looked like they were about to drift off. Both smiled at each other kindly and Fara decided her mother should rest. She insisted she should if she wanted to get out of bed and back into a fighting routine again. Riyuya nodded and allowed herself to sleep. The daughter of Bardock let out an inaudible sigh and looked out the window for any sign of her father's return. He missed his son's arrival and he'll more than likely not care too much at all about him. She shook her head and looked back at her mother whose eyes were now closed.

She could hardly believe her father did this to her again, and just...left! She knew he had a job to accomplish, but the least he could do was care. Maybe call in and see how things were going. But he never did. Fara wondered just what it was exactly she saw in that particular Saiyan male. It most likely wasn't his personality. Maybe it was his looks...or maybe she unintentionally got with him? Maybe he got drunk one night and decided to bang her? Whatever the case she didn't like that he did this a third time. From what her mother told her, he did the same thing when she was born too. This very thought made the young Saiyan's blood boil to her very core. She tried to bond with her father like her mother said, she tried to be around him whenever she could...but he always pushed her away. He saw nothing special in his offspring at all, none of them. No wonder Raditz was so pigheaded, he gets it from his father!

Fara found herself gritting her teeth at her own thoughts that flooded her mind. She clutched her fists and her power started to rise from her own rage. Scouters went off in the medical facility as she did so, and she didn't even realize she was doing it, until someone rushed into the room where she was in and shook her. "Hey, hey! Calm down kid, relax! You're going to blow this place sky high if you don't stop!" Said a man. Fara couldn't control her anger unfortunately. Tears fled her eyes as she stared down at the sheets she sat on. The man who held her shoulders tried again, by shaking her more roughly. Fara blinked away her tears and calmed down slightly, but she was still pissed as fuck. Her power descended when she looked at the man in front of her. She looked perplexed as she spoke out. "S-sorry. I..my mind wandered into forbidden territory. I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus." She said. The man sighed with relief, he really believed that the child would blow the building into smithereens! Thankfully he calmed her down before anything bad could really happen.

He rubbed the sweat that rolled down his forehead using his sleeve, and ushered the youngling out of the room. "It's quite alright, but please..._do_ be more careful and stay clear of this place until we say otherwise. Alright?" The man brought the girl out of the building and went back inside as soon as he felt it was safe enough. Fara rolled her eyes as she began to walk back home, only to see a space pod land down on the planet. She would be astonished if it were her old man, but she pushed that idea to the back of her head. Surely he wouldn't be here now. He was gone longer than expected and now was the time he showed up? Maybe it's someone else.

Bardock's pod landed in a sizable hole filled to the brink with purple cushion. The hatch to his carrier opened slowly as he breathed heavily; his body marred and bloody. His armor was thrashed as well as his boots that he wore. Sweat rolled down his face and his torso, as he staggered out of the vessel. Two men approach him and attempted to help him stand up straight. "Bardock, wow. You really took a beating! You should be put in the rejuvenation tank right away." One suggested. Bardock 's breathing only worsened, his arm rested around one of the men's shoulders as they carried him to the medical center. Bardock allowed this as visions attack his mind relentlessly. Visions of his son Kakarot purging planet Earth like he was meant to, visions of his daughter rousing up incredible power. He would have smirked if it weren't for the pain in his aching body.

He had a vision of Raditz being brought down by Fara, and that she would someday...

"Bardock, get inside. Quickly." Kra said, interrupting Bardock's thoughts. He walked into the tank after gaining assistance from the paramedics. The glass barrier soon closed around him and the healing solution surrounded his body; lifting him from the metal platform he stood on. He closed his eyes once the water hit his face. His black spiky hair roamed about in the water as his tail stood out in the open, though not in anyone's reach to grab and drain his energy. He was naked from the torso down to his very rear. Scratches and bruises made themselves visible to the naked eye.

He pictured his children again and wondered if he really gained the ability to see into the future, or if he was just going purely insane. The murmurs he heard on the way to the tank made him question his own doubts. Some saying his daughter nearly destroyed the place because her power rose to great heights. He couldn't believe his own ears at the sound of such a ludicrous rumor being spread. His daughter? A mere fourth class Saiyan whelp could do such a thing like blow up a building even though her power level was only nine hundred? Preposterous! But his visions decided to come back and taunt him again. Were they really visions of the future, or just what he wanted to see happen?

He saw a vision of his son Kakarot heading toward Earth, and remembered being told that they'd sent someone off to that same planet. Could it really be him? Of all people? He surely wanted to believe his offspring had what it took to get things done right, but...he just didn't have it in his heart to truly understand that his kids had the ability. He drifted to sleep, and hoped that the 'visions' he's had recently were true, and that the native from Kanassa wasn't a complete loon himself. For if he was, then surely none would believe a word he said.

**Whew! **I managed to _finally _get a first chapter of this up. It's my first DBZ fic and I'm still learning to make sure things in a plot make sense, and that my stories don't seem rushed. I'm also trying to make sure the events don't go by _too _fast. I've always had problems with that Dx It took me forever to finally stick with a beginning for this thing. I hope it turned out okay ;-;


End file.
